An Unusual Occurence
by pingo1387
Summary: Thanks to a certain Yankee, England messes up another spell, causing him to switch bodies with a pirate from another universe. One-sided USUK, one-sided FrUK.
1. In Which A Spell Is Bungled

_"Eseht era sdrow ot a esruc... Eseht era sdrow ot a esruc..."_

As England chanted the ancient words, his magic circle began to glow blue. Smirking, he prepared to utter the final words when-

"HEY, IGGY! IGGY IGGY IGGY!"

"_Socat dna senocs_ - what is it, you - AUGH!"

America stopped. "You 'augh'? That's a new one - WOAH! IGGY, YOU'RE GLOWING!"

What he said was true - England's entire body was surrounded by a faint blue glow. Picking himself off up of the floor, he started yelling at America. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you wanker! The spell was almost finished when you barged in! And _how-bloody-many-times_ have I told you NOT to barge in here without knocking first!"

America scratched his head for a moment. When he opened his mouth to reply, England held up a hand. "America, if you've been counting, I do not want to hear it."

"Hang on, does that mean I can knock first, and _then_ barge in?"

"No, it doesn't! You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!"

"But, dude, seriously..." America walked over and placed a gentle hand on England's shoulder. "I think it's about time I broke it to you... I'm sorry, England, but..."

"But what? Spit it out."

"The thing is... magic only exists in fairy tales, Arthur. I know this must come as a shock to you, but-"

"Tch! If magic isn't real, then how do you explain the glow around my body?" He gestured to himself.

"Dude, we probably imagined it. It's not there." When England looked down, he could see that his body was indeed back to normal.

"And if it was there?"

Alfred scratched his head for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it! You probably just ate something weird this morning!"

"Alfred, it's six-o'-clock in the evening. Why would something I ate this morning affect me just now? And on that point, how could a piece of food possibly cause me to glow?"

"Well, your cooking sucks, right? So if you added something you weren't supposed to to those petrified pieces of couch stuffing you call scones, it could-"

"America."

"Huh? What?"

"You have five seconds to evacuate my house before I lose my temper."

"Aw, come on, Iggy! Don't be such a stuffy old-"

"Two... one..."

America bolted out the door so quickly that England had to blink and rub his eyes a few times. Soon, he realized that his body held a slight tingling sensation, most likely from the blue glow that had transpired. The tingling feeling was still there when he went to bed that night.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy..."

Monkey D. Luffy looked up from his card game with Chopper and Usopp. "Huh? What is it, Zoro?"

"Did you know that you're glowing?"

"Huh?" He looked down to find that his body was tinted with a blue glow. Chopper looked up and screamed.

"AAAAAH! LUFFY, YOU'RE GLOWING! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"

Luffy stood up. "Hm, I feel fine. Maybe it's because I haven't eaten for thirty minutes. Hey, Sanji! Meat! Meat!"

"Hey, I wanna see! Oh, it's not there anymore..." Usopp sighed in a disappointed way.

"Huh, it's gone. My body feels kinda tingly though... meat is the solution! Sanji! Meat!"

"You've eaten all of the meat already!"

"Make some more, then!"

"THERE'S NO MORE MEAT!"

"But you're a cook! So make some meat!"

"I suppose that we could always eat Chopper..."

"AAAAAAH!"


	2. In Which England Is A Rubber Pirate

**Well, it's April in Seattle, and you know what that means! You don't? Fine. See, April is pretty much the rainiest month of the year, and here in Seattle, we get rain just about every other day. So this month just brings rain nearly every day. Fun times, fun times.**

**By the way, England/Luffy refers to England in Luffy's body, and Luffy/England refers to Luffy in England's body.**

**The One Piece part of this is set between the Baroque Works saga and the Skypiea saga.**

* * *

Arthur blearily opened his eyes. Stretching, he smiled as he remembered his dream of his golden pirate days and of destroying Spain's 'invincible' armada. As he sat up, he noticed something different about his body. It felt... thinner... and stronger. Frowning, he looked down and saw that he was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a red vest on top. Starting to think that this was some kind of joke played by America or France, he looked around to find that he was surrounded by several empty hammocks (upon which he observed that he was lying in one) and wooden walls almost as if he were... on a pirate ship. Now much more alarmed than before, he leapt out of his hammock and ran to the nearest mirror, nearly screaming at what he saw. Looking back at him was a skinny teenage boy, wearing a red vest and blue shorts. He had a small scar underneath his eye and rumpled black hair.

_Could it be...?_

England waved his hand. The boy in the mirror did the same. He made a fist and punched the air. The boy copied his movements.

_Well_, he thought. _Now what happened here? When that moron America messed up my spell, did it change my body? No, if that were the case, I would still be in my room. Let's see..._

"Luffy!"

England whirled around, eyes widening at this new voice. He looked around the cabin before thinking that he must have imagined it. Turning back to the mirror, he saw something by his feet. He slowly turned his head to see a tiny... what _was_ that, exactly?

"Good to see you're up, Luffy!" The thing said in a high-pitched voice. "Hurry up, or all the meat's going to be gone by the time you get in there!"

_Luffy?_ "Ah... right... um, sorry... you."

"You? Eheheh! Luffy, you know my name! It's Chopper!"

"Chopper! I knew that! Uh, listen, Chopper... I'll be down in another minute, okay?"

The tiny creature gave him a quizzical look before shrugging its shoulders. "Okay. I'll let Sanji know!" It walked toward a pole in the center of the room and climbed up the rungs attached to it, opening the door in the ceiling to leave.

England sat down on the bed. _Alright... it looks like I've switched bodies with some teenage boy. But it also looks like this is another universe, as far as I know. If that thing was a reindeer... well, talking ones certainly don't exist in the world that I know. So I may have to play the part of this Luffy character until I can gather up everything I need for the counter-spell._ He sighed and started walking out of the room.

Following the scent of food, England/Luffy found the dining room and sat down. Looking at his companions, he found that his crewmates were the reindeer from earlier, a green-haired grumpy-looking guy, a tanned woman with a certain air of mystery about her, a pretty redhead girl, a long-nosed weirdo guy, and a blond man with a cigarette who was standing over the stove.

England/Luffy sat down at an empty seat and said, "Will someone please pass me a drumstick?"

...

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Zoro cleared his throat. "Luffy, just get it yourself. You can reach it."

"I'm sorry, but it's on the other end of the table. I don't think I'll be able to reach that from here."

"Luffy, you know perfectly well that you can just-"

"It's all right, Swordsman-_san_," said Robin. "I'll do it." She crossed her arms, making an X-shape in front of her torso, and said "_Diez Fleurs!"_ Almost instantly, an arm sprouted out of the table and snatched a drumstick from the plate. Several more arms sprouted from this one, leading the drumstick over to England/Luffy, whose eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted.

"...ffy? Luffy? LUFFY!"

England/Luffy blinked a few times and sat up. Getting his bearings, he apologized for fainting on everyone.

"Luffy," said Zoro.

"Wh - oh, yes?"

"Did you, by any chance, injure yourself yesterday?"

"No, not that I recall. Why?"

"Can you at least tell us why you fainted?"

"Why I - right." He pointed to Robin, who had a look of mild surprise on her face. "Can someone _please explain_ why there were _several bloody hands_ sprouting up from the table!"

The room went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. He looked around. "What?"

Usopp spoke up. "Luffy, could you stay here and get some rest? We'll come back and check on you in half an hour. Just stay here until you can get up and walk around, okay?"

England/Luffy pushed himself up and started to straighten his legs. "But I can walk right now-"

_GONG_

He fell back to the bed, unconscious. Nami stowed the Clima Takt away and smiled. "Well, it doesn't look like _he'll_ be getting up any time soon."


	3. In Which Luffy Is An Island Nation

Luffy stretched his arms and sat up, not noticing that he wasn't in his hammock, but in a regular bed. He swung his legs over the side and it was only when he walked out into the hallway that he realized that he was not on the Going Merry. Walking down the unfamiliar carpeted passage, he called for his friends. "Zoro! Sanji! Chopper! Usopp!" He scratched his head. "Man, where could those guys have gone? And where am I?"

Luffy walked downstairs into a room. There was an armchair, a coffee table with a small bowl of fruit sitting on it, a television, and a sofa that held a handsome blond man sleeping on the cushions.

His eyes bugged out. "WOAH! I FOUND FOOD!" He fell upon the fruit, waking up the blond man on the sofa. The man sat up and stretched.

"_Angleterre?_"

Luffy turned around, his cheeks bulging with fruit. "Hm? Oh, hi, blond guy. What're you doing in here?"

"Blond guy? England, what are you doing, by the way? You realize that you're eating wax fruit, right?"

"It tastes good!"

France stared at him. "Uh... huh. Say, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! Hey, blond guy, have you seen Sanji? I'm really hungry!"

"Pardon, _angleterre,_ but who the hell is Sanji?"

Luffy/England faced France. "Huh? Why are you calling me ahngle-tare?"

France said "England... would you rather me call you that?"

"No! Call me my name!

"And what's your name?"

Luffy/England grinned. "I'm Luffy!"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah! I was on my ship yesterday, but I woke up here for some reason!"

France stared at Luffy/England, unsure what to make of this. "Engl - Luffy..."

"Yeah?"

"Did something weird happen to you yesterday?"

"Hm... nope."

"Then I wonder what-"

"Oh yeah! I started glowing blue and my body felt weird and tingly for the rest of the day!"

France face-palmed himself. It seemed that Arthur had messed up on another spell, and he was in another timeline, or universe. He got up and fetched a hand-mirror from England's bathroom.

"Take a look at this." He showed Luffy/England his reflection. Luffy yelled in shock.

"WOAH! I'M A WEIRD OLD GUY!" France chuckled at the fact that Luffy thought England was an old guy.

"_Oui_, it seems that you're stuck like this until _angleterre_ can figure out how to reverse the spell."

Luffy/England scratched his head. "Hey, do you have a Transponder Snail I can use? Maybe I can call Sanji and ask for some food!"

"...what's a Transponder Snail?"

"WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE TRANSPONDER SNAILS?"

"..._non_."

"Aw, man, now I'm never going to get food!"

"I could cook you something, Engl - Luffy."

"AWESOME! THANKS! WHERE'S THE KITCHEN!?"

He stood up and dashed out of the room, leaving France to get up and go to the kitchen.

About 15 minutes later, the food was done and Luffy had found the kitchen.

"_Petit-dejeuner est servi!"_ He exclaimed, serving an omelette in front of Luffy/England. Turning around, he said "The orange juice will be right there."

Turning back with the orange juice, he found Luffy/England grinning and holding up an empty plate.

"More!"

"_Mon dieu,_ you're a fast eater."


	4. In Which The Straw Hats Are Suspicious

The Straw Hats huddled around the opposite end of the room, occasionally glancing back at what they thought was an unconscious Luffy.

Usopp spoke up first. "So why's Luffy acting so weird?"

Nami frowned and knocked him on the head. "If we knew that, we probably wouldn't be here, Usopp!"

Everyone thought about it (Zoro was sleeping), but no one came up with any ideas.

A few minutes later, England/Luffy woke up. Stretching, he smiled politely at everyone across the room. "Hello, everyone! I'm sorry if I was acting weird earlier! So can someone explain the hands-"

"Alright, everyone! It's time to flashily beat up the Straw Hats!"

"But captain, I hear they've gotten a lot stronger since we last saw them! Even that long-nose kid-"

"_WHO_ HAS A BIG RED NOSE?"

The crew looked outside to see Buggy and his motley crew boarding their ship. England/Luffy's eyes shone. "Those are the bad guys, right?"

Nami glared at him. "Of course they are! You've fought him before!"

"Excellent. It's been a while since I've fought someone as a pirate. Hey, you!" He turned to Zoro, who was still napping. "I'm going to borrow one of these!" He quickly snatched _Yubashiri_ from Zoro's side, causing him to wake up.

He sat up, scratching his head and yawning. "Hm? Oh, are we being attacked? Hey... LUFFY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SWORD?"

"All right, red-nose! Time to fight!"

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?"

"You do, landlubber!"

The crew stared after Luffy as he started slashing at Buggy with Zoro's sword.

Zoro looked confused. "Since when does Luffy know how to use a sword?"

"And since when does he not know who Buggy is?"

"And why didn't he recognize my Devil Fruit power?"

"And why isn't he fighting with his fists?"

"We'll corner him after he beats up Buggy."

"...I was going to say that, love cook."

"Shut up, moss head."

Meanwhile, England/Luffy was trading clashes with the clown pirate.

Buggy spat on the ground near England's feet. "Since when can you use a sword, Straw Hat?"

"Oh? I don't usually fight with a sword? What do I usually do?"

"...um, you usually punch and kick."

"Really? Hey, you can have your sword back!" He quickly tossed Zoro's sword back to him, who caught it and yelled at him to be careful.

"Heh, here goes!" England drew back his fist as far as he could and punched Buggy in the face, sending him overboard and his crew to abandon the Going Merry to go after him.

"AAAAAARGH! WHY THE HELL IS MY ARM STRETCHING?" England/Luffy's arm snapped back into place as he ran over to the rest of the crew, yelling about being possessed.

"_Cinco Fleurs!_"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH THESE HANDS?"

Five hands had sprouted out of the deck and were now holding down the Straw Hat captain. Struggling and failing to escape, he glared at the crew.

"What is this?" He growled. "A mutiny? I used to be a pirate, you know! I won't stand for - I mean, I'm a pirate! So I won't stand for-"

"Luffy - no..."

"Wh-What?"

"Who are you, really?"


	5. In Which Japan Has A Pleasant Chat

"So, blond guy, what does this thing do?"

France groaned inwardly. Not only had this Luffy person insisted on calling him blond guy, even after he had told him to call him France (he decided not to explain about country personifications in order not to confuse him), but ever since he had gotten inside England's body, France had been forced to stay with him due to his lack of knowledge of many modern appliances inside Arthur's house. Take now, for example-

"That's a telephone, Luffy. I've already told you that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He pointed to the television. "So what's that, then?"

Just then the tune of 'God Save the Queen', of which England had set to be his doorbell, echoed through the house. Luffy/England jumped and looked around.

"Woah! Where's that music coming from, blond guy?"

"Never you mind, Luffy. Excuse me for a second." He hurried downstairs to the door and opened it to find Japan standing on the steps.

"Ah... _osoreirimasu_, France-_san_... is England-_san_ available?"

"Well-"

"OW!"

Japan and France hurried upstairs to find Luffy/England clutching his bloody hand, the television screen broken and shattered pieces of glass all over the carpet.

"What happened?" cried France.

"Um, sorry, blond guy! See, I pressed this button on this black box, but then there were these tiny people in it, so I broke the glass to try and free them, but they're not there!"

"Are you alright?" France knelt down and checked Luffy / England's bloody hand. "_Angleterre_ is not going to be happy..."

Japan spoke up after surveying the scene with some confusion. "_Sumimasen,_ France-_san_, but what do you mean by 'England will not be happy'? In addition, why would England-_san_ punch his television because of the people?"

France sighed. "Sorry, Japan... I think I have some explaining to do. You see, I believe England messed up on some spell, and now he's switched bodies with this guy. His name's-"

"Hi, short guy!" Luffy / England waved quite cheerfully. "My name's Luffy!"

"Ah, pardon, but did you say 'Luffy'?"

"Yup!"

"Unless I am very much mistaken, you are a pirate, are you not?"

France stared at Japan in surprise. "Japan, what are you-"

"Of course I am! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You intend to accomplish this by obtaining the One Piece, is that correct?"

"Yeah! It's the greatest treasure in the world!"

"I see. When you return home, please give my regards to Zoro-_san_, Sanji-_san_, Chopper-_kun_, Nami-_san_, Usopp-_kun_, and Robin-_san_."

"Okay, short guy!"

France watched this banter in amazement. "Japan, how do you know all of this?"

Japan smiled. "Let us clean up first, France-_san_. I will explain afterward."

* * *

Japan and France sat across from each other in his bedroom while Luffy was eating the food France had fixed for him to keep him distracted.

"My explanation, France-_san_, is rather simple, and yet not so simple. You see, Luffy-_san_ is a character from one of my mangas."

"_Pardone_?"

Japan held up a copy of the first volume of One Piece with Luffy on the cover. "I was coming over to England-_san'_s house today to introduce him to this series. It's one of the most popular manga in my country right now."

"So you are saying that Luffy is from this comic book?"

"_Hai_. Personally, I am in amazement that England-_san_ actually managed to transcend the Fourth Wall."

* * *

**Luffy's body may be able to take in abnormal amounts of food, but how much food can England's body take before throwing up? Place your bets, people! Starting at $5!**


	6. In Which Sanji Reveals The Truth

**Some of you may have noticed that although in Chapter 1, Sanji says that they're out of meat, they have meat in the following chapter. Here's my explanation:**

**Later that day, they docked at a small town to pick up some meat. Sanji was looking over some of the selections in the store when Captain Smoker and Tashigi happened to walk in. Luffy and Sanji ran out of the store, but not before Luffy snatched up just about every piece of meat in there, also accidentally grabbing a Transponder Snail. Sanji yelled at Luffy while they were running, and then Luffy launched Sanji and himself to the Going Merry. Everyone yelled at him for a moment before realizing that the Marines were after them and getting out of there at full speed. Usopp insisted on keeping the Snail because "it might be useful".**

* * *

_Calm down..._ thought England/Luffy. _I've gotten out of worse situations... wait... no, I haven't. Damn it! All right, I'll stall for time..._ "What do you mean? I'm Luffy!"

"Well then, if that's true, then please answer this question: How did Kouki join this crew?" asked Robin.

_Uh-oh._ "Ah, well... er, I simply asked her to join, and she agreed..." he glanced hopefully at Nami, assuming that she was Kouki.

"Wrong. There is no one on this crew named Kouki." _Crap._ "Now that we've confirmed that you aren't our captain, who are you?"

"Um... I... have amnesia...?"

Chopper gasped. "Oh, no!"

Usopp groaned. "Please tell me that we don't have to go on a super-dangerous adventure to find some kind of magical potato that can cure amnesia..."

"It's actually a turnip, but no, we don't," corrected Nami. "He said earlier that he hadn't fought someone as a pirate in a long time, so he's clearly just someone else." She leant in to England/Luffy's face and grinned evilly. "So, for the third time, _who are you?_ And I must warn you that if you don't answer, you'll get to meet the end of my Clima Takt again."

"Keh! As if you would dare to strike your own crewm-OW!"

"I wouldn't underestimate Nami-_swan_ again," drawled Sanji. "Now give our captain back his body or else you'll regret it."

The Straw Hats turned to him in surprise. "What're you talking about, Sanji?" asked Usopp.

"Think about it, Usopp... if you were to impersonate someone, wouldn't you try to find out all you could about the person and their relations beforehand?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then don't you think that it's odd that he freaked out when Robin-_chwan_ used her Devil Fruit power?"

"Hey, you're right for once, pervert cook."

"Shut the hell up, shitty swordsman. Now, from what I can guess, this guy was trying to use some Devil Fruit power to switch with someone else, but he messed up and switched with our captain instead." Taking another drag from his cigarette, he blew out the smoke in Zoro's face. Amidst the swordsman's coughing and curses, Sanji turned to a shocked England/Luffy and asked "...am I right?"

_No way out of this one... I'll have to tell them the truth._ He sighed. "Alright, you're pretty close. It's true that I'm not your captain, and that I've switched bodies with him. But I wasn't _trying_ to switch with another person, and I have no idea what a Devil Fruit is. From what I've seen, I'm from another universe entirely." Pausing, he looked around at the surprised (excluding Sanji and Robin) faces of the crew. "Satisfied?"

"Um... Luf-" Chopper paused. "I mean - uh-"

"You may call me Arthur." He decided not to confuse these people with the concept of country personifications, since this world possibly didn't have any.

"Okay, Arthur... why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?"

"Well, I thought that I could simply pretend to be your captain until I found a way to get back to my world. But this man-" he nodded to Sanji. "-seems to have figured it out."

"Are you saying," said Robin, raising an eyebrow, "That you don't know how to return to your own world?"

"Well... no. I can't do a counter-curse to the one I preformed, because the only reason that I'm here is because my crus-frie-_acquaintance_ interrupted me, thus altering the flow of magic. In other words, I would have to do an entirely different spell.

"So," he continued, "Are there any spell books or something of the sort here?" He looked around hopefully at everyone, but no one spoke up for about thirty seconds. Then-

"Well, there may be a bookstore at the next town," said Robin thoughtfully. "We could take a look there, as long as we're not caught by the Navy."

"Navy?"

"Do you not have a navy in your world?"

"No, no, we do," he said quickly. "I was wondering which navy you meant."

"There's really only one, but it has several branches across the world. Why, is it different in your world?"

"Well, yes... never-mind." He looked around. "Who's the navigator?"

"That would be me." Nami grinned.

"Then could you please take us to the nearest town?

"...what is it?"

"Eh... we're just not used to Luffy being polite."

* * *

**Sorry this was delayed, but I actually have (an) excuse(s):**

**1) I've been watching a lot of anime**

**2) I recently switched to a Dvorak keyboard because it's supposed to be easier to use, but it takes a long time to get used to that from the QWERTY keyboard**

**3) I just started a new fic with Italy**

**4) Also, I've been trying to think of ideas for the next chapter (Hetalia portion) but no luck so far...**


	7. In Which Everybody Is Kung Fu Fighting

**Many thanks go to Simonana for this chapter's idea!**

* * *

"Blond guuuuuy! I'm hungryyyy!"

France gritted his teeth. "Luffy, I've been making you food nearly all morning. If you need something to do, go ask Kiku."

"Okay!" Luffy/England ran to the living room, leaving him alone in the kitchen at last.

France was having a really tiring morning. He had woken up to find that his long-time crush was gone, and had been replaced by this annoying kid. This Luffy guy was very high-maintenance - he had broken Arthur's TV trying to 'free the tiny people', and then it had turned out that he was from some Japanese comic book. Plus, it did not help that he seemed to have a bottomless pit of a stomach, even after throwing up from about 10 full meals; England's body could only take so much.

_This is just great,_ France mentally groaned. _All we need to do now is bring in a certain obnoxious American and things will be_ merveilleux.

For the second time that day, the sound of 'God Save The Queen' resounded throughout the house. France got a bad feeling as he headed toward the door...

"Heya, Francey-Pants! Ya know, I had no idea that England liked me so much!"

"...what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well, why else would his doorbell tune be 'My Country 'tis of Thee'?"

"America, it's not... never mind that, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to bug England. Where is he, by the way? And why're you here?"

"Well, actually, England isn't available. He's not home."

At this moment, Luffy/England chose to appear at the top of the stairs, yelling "Hey, blond guy! Why does that music keep playing?"

Alfred happily waved to him. "Hey, Arthur! You're here! France, why'd you say that he wasn't home?"

"Because he's not..."

"Huh? Are you blind?" America demanded. "He's right there!"

"Well... actually..."

* * *

"Oh, I see! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

France sighed and sipped some of the tea he had made for everyone (although America had insisted on coffee). "_Franchement,_ I thought that it would be better if fewer people knew of the situation."

"Well, I know now!" America turned to Luffy / England. "So your name's Luffy?"

"Yup! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"What?" he laughed. "Dude, pirates don't exist anymore!"

"Huh? Yeah they do!"

"America-_san_, pirates still exist in this world. Companies lose billions of dollars every year due to piracy."

Alfred waved a hand impatiently. "Yeah, but I'm not talking about those kind of pirates! I'm talking about like 'Yo-ho-ho-ho and a bottle of rum' and 'Davy Jones' Locker' and 'Ar, matey!' kinda pirates. Those don't exist today!"

Luffy/England stood up angrily. "Let's have a fight to decide! If I win, pirates are real and you have to give me meat!"

America stood up alongside him. "And if I win, pirates aren't real and you have to... um... I'll think of something later!"

"Excuse me, Luffy-_san_, but this fight is pointless. Everyone here except America-_kun_ knows that pirates are real, so-"

"Yeah, but if I win, I get meat!" He cracked his knuckles.

"Dude, I am so gonna win this fight! I've seen The Karate Kid, like, a thousand times!" He assumed a rather sloppy version of the Crane Pose, only to have his standing leg kicked out from under him by Luffy/England.

After a moment had passed and America didn't stir, France stepped over and poked him with a foot. He looked up and proclaimed him to be unconscious.

"Woo-hoo! That means I win! I get meat!"

"France-_san_?"

"_Oui?"_

"I merely wanted to say that I am most definitely not used to England-_san_ acting like this."


	8. In Which Contact Is Somehow Made

**England's** **House**

Luffy/England grabbed the telephone off of its hook and yelled "Hey, blond guy! What're these buttons for?" Not waiting for a response, he started punching random buttons on the phone, including the speakerphone.

As France came around the corner, the phone began to emit ringing noises. He was about to take it from the pirate and hang it up before the person on the other end picked up, but before he could, a voice on the other end said-

"Heya. You've called the Damn Restaurant."

**Going Merry**

"B-dup b-dup b-dup b-dup... B-dup b-dup b-dup b-dup..."

England/Luffy looked up from the side of the ship. "Hm? What's that noise? Is there a telephone on the ship?"

Sanji shook his head and walked toward the ringing Transponder Snail. "I don't know what a telephone is. This is a Transponder Snail; the call's probably for the restaurant that Luffy stole it from. I'll get it." Picking up the snail, he said "Heya. You've called the Damn Restaurant."

"Whoa! A restaurant! That means food! Hey, blond guy, I found food! Listen, can you deliver twelve pounds of meat to Ahn-gull-tare s house?"

Everyone on the ship stared at the Snail. "Wh- Luffy?" Sanji exclaimed.

"Huh? Wait a minute! Is that you, Sanji?"

**EH **

"Huh? Wait a minute!" exclaimed Luffy/England. "Is that you, Sanji?"

_Sanji..._ thought France. _That's the name he said when he first came downstairs... but then..._

"Luffy-_san_, did you actually dial a telephone across a universe?" asked Japan, who had followed France into the kitchen.

"What?" exclaimed a surprised voice over the phone. "Japan, is that you?"

"Whoa! That's my voice! There's another me!"

"Ah, yes, it is I... is that you, Arthur-_san_?"

"Yes, it's me; since I can hear my voice on the other end, is that Luffy person there?"

"_Hai_. It seems that he somehow dialed across a universe."

"This child never fails to amaze _moi..._"

"Wh-What the bloody hell is the frog doing there?"

**GM **

"Wh-What the bloody hell is the frog doing there?" sputtered England / Luffy.

"You're friends with a frog?" asked Nami, raising an eyebrow. "That is so like Luffy..."

"No, frog is just his nickname. So WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? For that matter, Japan, why are you there?"

"Why, _angleterre_, I was simply sleeping on your couch since you kicked me out of your room the other night!"

"When I said get out, I meant my house!"

"And I am here because... well, I will explain later; I do not believe that it is appropriate to discuss it here."

"_Ohonhonhon..._"

"Be quiet, France!"

"Oh, pardon me, but I think you should know that America-_kun_ is here, but he is unconscious. He said that he came over to annoy you."

"Why is he unconscious?"

"Luffy-_san_ knocked him out."

"Okay... anyway, it seems like you all picked the wrong day to come over."

**EH**

"So, blond guy! Could I just set this thing down where I found it?"

"Luffy, no!" exclaimed France, but he was too late - Luffy had replaced the phone on its hook.

"Luffy-_san_, do you remember what buttons you pressed?"

"Nope!"

"Well, there goes our only hope of contacting _angleterre_ again."

* * *

**I just realized that this chapter would have been a lot funnier if the Strawhats hadn't already learned about the switch... *facepalm***


	9. In Which England Blows Stuff Up

**Now this is the elusive Chapter Update, natural habitat being in the plains of FanFiction. net, and in the cave we've named "An Unusual Occurence." It hasn't emerged for days, but... oh my... here it is! It's coming out for all to see!**

* * *

England glared at the silent Transponder Snail and slammed it back on the table. His one hope of contact with his world was gone. There was no hope of dialing from this end, since the buttons all had strange, unrecognizable symbols on them.

Just then his stomach growled, making him notice how hungry he was. He realized that since he was in the body of a teenage boy, he would need to eat more than he usually did.

On his way to the kitchen, he found the blond man – was his name Sanji? – reclining on a chair on the deck, reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me; is it all right to use your kitchen? I'd like to cook something."

Sanji looked up and was about to refuse when he remembered that it wasn't Luffy speaking. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you."

* * *

"HURRY! GET MORE WATER!" screamed Chopper.

"I'M GETTING AS MUCH WATER AS I CAN!"

"ROBIN! CAN'T YOU HELP OUT?"

"_Treinta Fleurs!"_ at least twenty hands grabbed buckets, filled them with seawater, and dumped them on the fire, extinguishing it.

"S… sorry…" gasped England/Luffy, stumbling out of the kitchen, covered in soot. "I don't know what happened…"

"How about I do the cooking for now?" said Sanji, bending down to light his cigarette on the dying embers.

"That sounds good…"

* * *

"So what were you trying to make, anyway?" asked Sanji, tossing a meat stir-fry.

"Scones…"

"Ah… do you have the recipe memorized?"

"Yes. I thought it would be convenient to do so, since I make them often."

"I've got a recipe on board, if you'd like to use it," he grinned.

"Really? That would be great!"

"Ah, here you are; one meat stir-fry." He laid the meal on the plate in front of England/Luffy and turned away.

As he did so, he heard a sound like sobbing. Turning back, he saw tears pouring from England/Luffy's eyes.

"Arthur, what is it!?"

"Th-this food…" he cried, covering his eyes with his forearm. "It's… so good!"

Sanji looked at him in disbelief.

"Compared to this… nectar and ambrosia, my food is fit only for pigs… I admit it…" he shoveled more into his mouth, manners forgotten.

"Arthur, do you live alone?"

"Yes…"

"In that case, would you like me to teach you how to cook?"

England looked up with wonder in his watery eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

"That's… one of the only nice things someone's ever done for me…"

"Oi, oi, don't start crying on me again!"

* * *

"Okay!" said England/Luffy, standing in front of the counter. "Let's get cooking!"

Sanji stood next to him in order to observe his progress.

"Two cups of flour!"

"That's baking powder."

"Uh… right… okay, then…" he dumped the baking powder out and got the actual flour.

"A third cup of sugar!"

"That's salt. I think I'm beginning to see what your problem is."

* * *

**I originally wanted this story to be a comic, but I draw about as well as England cooks.**


	10. In Which Italy Makes Pasta

**Idea for this chapter from Simonana. Arigato~!**

* * *

America left England's house, mumbling something about Davy Jones. France shut the door, relieved to have only himself, Japan, and Engl—Luffy in the house.

Until the doorbell rang again.

France opened the door to find Germany and Spain standing at the door and looking stern with their arms crossed, while Italy and Romano poked their heads out behind them.

"_Guten tag._ Is England here at the moment?"

"Ah… _non_. I am… house-sitting. May I take a message?" asked France, holding the door closed enough to only let his head through.

"Hey blond guy! What's going on?"

France mentally face-palmed himself.

"What was that?" said Spain curiously, trying to see past France.

"Nothing."

"Anyway," said Germany, clearing his throat, "I believe that England owes these two an apology for scaring the wits out of them the other day."

"_Oui_, I will let him know when he's come back..." France smiled at the Italy twins and started to close the door, only to have it fly open as Luffy/England ran out and plowed into Germany.

Japan ran out right behind him. "_Gomen_… I tried to stop him…"

"Eek!" shrieked Italy, hiding behind Romano.

"Bastard! Don't hide behind me!" yelled Romano, trying to hide behind Italy.

Germany sat up slowly.

"What… the _hell_?"

* * *

"So," said Germany, setting down his tea, "to sum it up, England was doing his… magic… but he made a mistake, so now he's 'out of his mind', and it will take a week, at most, to get him back to normal?"

"_Oui._"

"I see."

Italy laughed. "I like this England! He's not scary! Hey, do you want me to make you some pasta?" He pulled out some dried spaghetti from his pocket, which, to the amazement of the others, was unbroken.

"Pasta? Sounds good!"

"_Ve~!_"

Twenty minutes later, Luffy/England was slurping down a simple spaghetti meal with olive oil and cheese. "This is really good, happy guy!"

"I'm glad you like it~!"

Spain smiled at the scene, then turned to France and Japan. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"_Non_, I think that Japan and I will be able to handle it. Japan?"

"_Hai._"

"Ah, alright then. It's getting late, so we should head home. Come on, Romano! I'll make you tomato soup!"

"Tomato soup? That sounds wonder—I mean, don't do that, tomato bastard! I can make it myself!"

The four left with Italy and Luffy excitedly waving goodbye to each other.

"Bye, happy guy!"

"Bye, Fun England!"

* * *

**Haha, I suck. Sorry for short chappy, I couldn't get motivated - *legs are shot off by gun-bearing readers***


	11. In Which Arthur Nearly Drowns

**Yay, a *slightly* longer chapter than usual!**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried England/Luffy, following an annoyed Sanji out of the kitchen.

"I heard you the first time… at least we stopped _this_ fire before it got bigger."

"Sorry…"

"How did that even happen? The pan was on the stove, and the next thing we know, it's on fire! The burner wasn't even on! There was nothing in the pan!"

"I don't know!"

"Why were you even putting a pan on the stove? You don't need that for the scone recipe."

England/Luffy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "That would explain a lot."

"Just forget it. I'll clean up the mess in a minute. For now, go talk to Usopp or someone."

"Okay; I'm sorry."

"I get it."

Sanji lit a new cigarette and stalked back into the kitchen. England sighed and glanced about the ship. He saw the long-nosed fellow – was this Usopp? – talking to the reindeer – Chopper, right? – who was listening with shining eyes.

"Hey!" he called, strolling over. "You're Usopp, right?"

Usopp looked up and grinned. "Luf – I mean, Arthur! You're just in time! I was reaching the climax of my tale!"

"Oh? Let's hear it," said England/Luffy, settling down next to Chopper.

* * *

"…so then those pirates said, 'You damn little kid! You think you can just take our slingshot and get away with it? You're going to pay!' So I puffed up my chest—" he puffed up his chest demonstratively. "—and said, 'You are the ones who are going to pay!' And in just thirty seconds, they all ran off with their tails between their legs back to the rowboat that I so kindly let them keep after I took their ship!" he took a breath. "And that's how I got my slingshot!"

"YOU'RE AMAZING, USOPP!" Chopper cried, eyes sparkling.

"Where's the ship, then?" said England.

"What?"

"If you took their ship, where is it now?"

"I… I merely traded it in for this ship, which is much better anyway!"

"I see." England stood up and stretched. "Well, that was a great story, Usopp, but I think I'm going to go walk for a bit. No, I think I'll take a quick dip in the water."

He stripped down to his shorts and prepared to dive.

"That's great, Arthur, have a nice swim!" said Usopp, now playing cards with Chopper.

"Yeah, have a nice swim!" echoed Chopper, placing a card between them.

_SPLASH_

"Come to think of it," said Usopp, drawing three cards from Chopper's hoof, "I don't think I've ever seen Luffy swim."

"Yeah, me either," said Chopper, laying down another card on the pile in the middle. "I wonder why?"

…

"OH MY GOD LUFFY!" screamed Usopp, running to the edge of the deck. Chopper followed him.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" screamed Chopper, diving into the water.

"CHOPPER! DON'T DIVE IN TOO!" yelled Usopp, diving in after the two.

"USOPP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zoro yelled at Usopp, diving in as well.

* * *

"Don't do that again, you idiots! Chopper, Usopp, what were you thinking?"

"We…" gasped Chopper, "…were going in to save Arthur… he dived in too…"

"WHAT?" Zoro dove underneath the waves after handing Chopper to Usopp.

He was quite used to this, and could see very well underwater. After a few seconds of swimming downward, he spotted a dark shape sinking through the depths of the ocean. Propelling himself further, he caught up to him and grabbed him, letting the two of them float to the top.

England/Luffy's eyes were closed. Zoro grabbed the ladder that Sanji had tossed down for Usopp and Chopper and climbed up. He laid England/Luffy on the deck and pressed his chest until a spout of water erupted from Arthur's mouth.

England blinked and opened his eyes. The faces above him swam for a moment before coming into focus. He sat up slowly.

"What… happened?"

"You nearly drowned, that's what happened," growled Zoro. "Don't do that again."

"But… why? I can swim pretty well…"

"Usopp, you explain," muttered Zoro, standing up and sitting against the mast to rest.

* * *

"So this body can't swim?"

"Basically, yeah…"

"That… is really interesting. But I can stretch, right?" He extended his arm and accidentally punched Zoro in the face – not with too much strength, but enough to wake him up.

"What the hell are you doing now?" he snarled.

"Sorry, sorry!" he cried, snapping his arm back into place.

"You might want to practice elsewhere, Arthur…"

* * *

**I have no idea what game Usopp and Chopper are playing...**


	12. In Which Pizza Is Delicious

"Blond guuuuy! I'm hungryyy!" moaned Luffy/England. France looked up at the clock.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now, Luffy. They said it would take about forty minutes. Or longer – the order was unusual, I'm sure."

Earlier that day, France had called a pizza place (being exhausted from cooking for Luffy all day) and was about to order a pizza when Japan stopped him.

"France-_san_, I'm sorry, but may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm sorry, hold on a minute." France muted the phone and turned to Japan. "What is it?"

"You may have noticed that Luffy-_san_ eats abnormal amounts of food. May I suggest ordering a large pizza for him and a small cheese pizza for us to share?"

"Sounds reasonable. Any ideas as to what kind to order for Luffy?"

"Hm… if it's not too much trouble for the cooks, what about asking for a meat lover's pizza with the cheese replaced by meat?"

"…he really loves meat, doesn't he? All right, I'll ask." He turned the phone back on and spoke. "Yes, do you think you could make a meat lover's pizza, with meat instead of cheese?" he waited. "Yes, no cheese, just meat, bread, and sauce." He waited again. "Thank you. Could we get that in a large size, and also a small cheese pizza?... thank you. How much will that be?... All right. _Merci_."

He hung up and turned to find Japan taking out his wallet. "How much was it?"

France sighed. "Japan, I'll pay. You can put that away."

Japan hesitated before reluctantly putting his wallet away.

Back in the present, France had just looked down from the clock when there sounded a knock from the door. He got up and opened the door, then paid the delivery man the money (without noticing that Japan was carefully watching how much he paid), took the pizzas, and shut the door.

"All right, Luffy, this one…" he checked inside to be sure, "…is yours. Japan, we'll share this one."

"Yahoo! Food!" Luffy grabbed the box and attempted to shove it inside his mouth.

"Er, no, it goes like this…"

"Oh!... WOW! SO MUCH MEAT!"

France didn't realize that Japan had slipped the pizza money from his wallet into France's.

* * *

"Ah… that was so good!" cried Luffy, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe I should tell Sanji to make this!"

"Would you like us to give you the recipe?" offered Japan.

"Yeah!"

After about a minute of Googling, they had found a good recipe for meat pizza. France printed it out, but at about the same time, he and Japan realized something.

"How… is he going to take this back?" asked France.

"…we could have him memorize it… although Luffy-_san_ isn't very proficient when it comes to remembering things…"

"Four cups red sauce!"

France and Japan turned to find Luffy/England grinning proudly… and not looking at the recipe.

"Two pounds of assorted meats!" he continued listing ingredients, as well as instructions and equipment, until France's jaw dropped and Japan's eyebrows lifted.

"Did I get it all?" He asked eagerly.

"Um… _oui_, I think so…"

"Yay! Now Sanji can make it!" He danced around the room for a minute before collapsing on the floor and snoring.

"…I will take him to bed, France-_san_."

"…yes, please do."

* * *

**I am so sorry for short chapter ;_; I promise it will be longer next time**


	13. In Which Captain Smoker Has A Bad Day

England/Luffy woke up slowly. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around with an internal sigh. He was still on the Going Merry, and Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper were sleeping in hammocks around the room.

He swung his legs around the edge and quietly crept up the ladder. He found an empty ship waiting for him, save for Robin standing up and looking at something through the spyglass in the crow's nest.

"Ah, good morning!" he called up to her. She looked down, nodded and smiled, and looked back up.

"May I ask what you're looking at?"

"The island's over there. We're nearly at it."

"Eh!?" England looked toward the direction the ship was heading in. Sure enough, a speck of land was just visible above the horizon.

"That's wonderful! When do you think we'll reach it?"

"You should ask Navigator for that."

"Right…"

"This is a great island!" cried England/Luffy, setting foot off of the ship. "It looks so nice!"

"Yeah!" said Usopp and Chopper, following him.

"I'm going to go look for a bookstore." England didn't have far to look, however, for there was one down the first street he saw. He quickly walked in and asked the clerk if they had any books on magic.

The clerk looked at him and muttered, "Left wall upstairs."

"Thank you." England/Luffy headed upstairs and located the books on magic.

"Let's see… for this one, it's… wait, shredded skin of a boomslang? Oh, I'm looking under potions, not spells…"

He didn't notice that Captain Smoker and Tashigi stealthily followed him upstairs and crouched behind some shelves, peering out at him from between the slats.

"Captain Smoker, sir," whispered Tashigi, "please tell me why we didn't just attack Straw Hat on his ship. We've been tailing him since he left the last island, and there were many opportunities to attack him then."

"I already _told_ you, you sword-loving fool," Smoker growled, "I've been to this town before, and therefore he has the advantage on his own ship, while I have the advantage here. But my question is, why is he acting so oddly?"

"Oddly?"

"Have you ever seen him display much intelligence? And yet here he is, reading a book quietly in a bookstore. Odd, isn't it?"

"Come to think of it…"

Captain Smoker stood up. "I'm going to confront him."

"C-Captain!" But Captain Smoker was already walking to where England/Luffy stood, absorbed in the book. He placed a large hand on the rubber man's shoulder, who started and looked up.

"What exactly are you doing, Straw Hat?"

"I'm reading a book, sir," said England politely. "I'm sorry, am I in your way?" he moved aside to allow Smoker access to the shelves in front of him.

"Straw Hat… what are you doing? Did you suffer a blow to the head?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry, sir, have we met?"

Smoker stared at him for such a long time that England began to grow nervous. "In case you've _forgotten_, Straw Hat, I am Captain Smoker of the Marines."

England/Luffy smiled. "Nice to meet you again, sir. It's always a pleasure to see someone serving the navy – wait…"

_I'm a pirate right now... this person in front of me is a Marine… he seems to know me… that means…_

"Well, it really has been nice seeing you again, but I have to leave before you put me in jail!" England snapped the book shut and ran out the door, tossing a quick "Sorry!" over his shoulder at the clerk. Captain Smoker flew after him in smoke form while Tashigi paid for the book.

* * *

"Man," said Zoro, stretching and yawning, "guarding the ship is so boring…"

"Says you!" snarled Nami, whacking him on the head. "You've been sleeping this whole time, and – oh dear lord."

"Hm?" Zoro looked up to see England/Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Usopp being chased by Captain Smoker.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Just as Captain Smoker was about to catch up to them, he was stopped by Tashigi running too far ahead of him and tripping in front of him. He came up short, startled, and yelled at her, giving the Straw Hat pirates ample time to sail away.

"Well… the good news is that I have the book."

He was immediately hit on the head by Sanji, Zoro, and Nami.

* * *

**A gathering of angels... appeared above my he~ad... they sang to me this song of hope... and this is what they declared (they declared): Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me~e, take it Naruto!**

**Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away no justu!**

**Splendid! Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me... yes! Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...yah!**

**...**

**Come on, Bakura. I know you want to sing with me.**

**Marik, you're the last person on the planet I'd want to sing with.**

**But it sticks, Bakura. ****_Sticks!_**

**What's your bloody point?**

**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto~**

**...what is that you're speaking, Polish?**


	14. In Which Luffy Falls On His Face

England/Luffy studied the spell book until he found the three spells that he had been searching for. Concentrating hard, he closed his eyes and chanted "_Tcatnoc, tcatnoc, tcatnoc…_" When he had finished, he sent a message while attempting to maintain a connection.

_France, can you hear me?_

* * *

France was playing cards with Luffy/England and Japan when he heard something odd. He thumped his head and frowned. Japan looked at him with concern.

"France-_san_, are you all right?"

"Oh," he said with a laugh, "Yes, I'm fine. But I could have sworn that I heard _angleterre_ asking if I could hear him—"

_France, if you're there, answer me._

"Oh…"

"France-_san_?"

"Hold on a minute, Japan." He turned his head away slightly and set down his cards. _Angleterre? Is that you?_

_Oh, thank goodness! You can hear me!_

_How are you doing this?_

_I just got my hands on a spellbook that explained how to do it. But listen, there's no time for that now. This connection takes a lot of strength to maintain. Listen closely, and please write this down. Have you got a pen and paper?_

France cast about and his gaze fell upon a pen and notepad resting on the coffee table. He picked them up, clicked the pen, and thought:

_I'm ready._

_Okay. What I need you to do is first: go down to my basement… hurry, and let me know when you're down there._

France nodded and stood up. "Japan, Luffy, I'm afraid I'll have to leave it at this for a while. I need to go to _angleterre's_ basement."

Japan set down his cards. "Did England-_san_ ask you to?"

"Yes, but he said to hurry; apparently it's difficult to keep the connection going."

"I'll come!" exclaimed Luffy/England, setting down his cards.

The threesome hurried to the basement. It was a gray, cold basement that made Japan and France shiver. There were shelves chock-filled with books, and a desk in the corner with bottles on top and drawers on the sides.

"Just a second, I'm going to ask him what to do next."

_Angleterre, I'm in the basement. What now?_

_Write this down, frog. I need you to get a piece of chalk – there should be some in the second drawer down – and draw a circle with…_ France nodded as he wrote down the strange instructions.

_When you're finished with that, have Luffy stand in the middle of the circle. Keep him there, the spell on this end might take a while. _

_Is that all, angleterre?_

_Yes. _

_Good, because I wanted to say that I've missed you very much, your T.V.'s broken, and I love y—_

_MY T.V.'S BROKEN?_

France winced slightly at England's yell-thought.

_Oui, it's broken._

_I don't even… oh no… I'm losing connection. Don't forget to keep him in the middle…_

England's voice faded away. France listened for a moment hopefully, then sighed disappointedly.

"France-_san_…"

"Ah, right," he said, getting to work. He found a piece of chalk in the second drawer down, just as England had said. About five minutes later, the strange circle with the symbols surrounding it was complete. He stepped back, careful not to smear the chalk.

"Alright, Luffy, you're going to have to stand in the middle."

"Huh? Why?"

"It will help you see your _nakama_, Luffy-_san_. Oh, and… take this, just in case." He held out the piece of paper with the pizza recipe on it.

"Ooh! Cool!" He said, going toward the middle.

"Don't smear the chalk!"

* * *

England felt rather satisfied. He had successfully told France what to do, and now he was going to summon Luffy here and get his body back. Standing up from where he was, he called out, "Everyone! Will you please come here?"

The crew of the Going Merry congregated on the deck where England/Luffy stood. "What is it, Arthur?" said Usopp.

"I'm going to get your captain back very soon. Does anybody have a piece of chalk?"

Usopp dug into his pockets and pulled out a slightly dirty piece of white chalk. He tossed it to England, who caught it, dropped it, and picked it up. He knelt down and drew a circle with symbols identical to France's. When he finished, he handed the chalk back to Usopp. "You can wipe this off when I'm finished."

He stood at the head of the circle, muttered "I hope he's standing in the middle," and chanted:

"_Santra-ba-dra-winza-na-wonpa-to-rana-intra-kan-tera… Santra-ba-dra-winza-na-wonpa-to-rana-intra-kan-tera… Santra-ba-dra-winza-na-wonpa-to-rana-intra-kan-tera…_"

The crew shivered slightly at the eerie song-like chant. Then Chopper screamed. The circle was glowing… and something started sprouting from the middle.

A foot. Another foot came along with it, and the whole lower half. Then a midsection appeared, followed by a chest, a neck… and a head.

The person fell over on his stomach. He quickly straightened up, dusted off the chalk, and upon seeing the pirates, grinned and said—

"Hey, you guys! Good to see you again!"

* * *

**Yes, this story is finally coming to a close! When it's finished, expect a new One Piece story from me! It'll be called 'Coming Together, Falling Apart'.**


	15. In Which Things Are Set Right

"Luffy?"

"Is… is that _you_?" said Nami wonderingly.

Luffy/England nodded and grinned.

"Wow! You're an old guy!" said Usopp.

"Old guy!?" exclaimed England/Luffy. "I am not old!"

"You look old to me," muttered Zoro.

Then Luffy/England turned. His eyes widened. "Whoa! There's my body! Hey, old guy, give it back!"

"I will," grumbled England, "if you'd just hold still."

Luffy did so, albeit with some twitching. England cleared his throat and glanced at the pirates. "We're both going to fall unconscious for maybe five minutes." They nodded, and England began chanting.

He finished, and a blue light shot out of his hands and enveloped the both of them. Luffy and England shimmered with light for a moment before closing their eyes and dropping to the deck. Chopper started to run forward to check on them, but Zoro held him back, reminding him that it was supposed to happen.

Eventually, England slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He examined himself, confirming that he was indeed back in his own body. Chopper hesitantly approached him. "Arthur?"

England smiled down at him. "Yes, it's me."

The Straw Hats cheered, and then looked at Luffy, who was still unconscious. "Shouldn't he have woken up by now?" said Nami.

"Yes, he should have…" said England with a frown. He went over to him and checked his pulse, then said suddenly, "Quiet!"

The Straw Hats fell silent. Without any interfering noise, they could hear faint snores. England shook his head and stood up. "He's only sleeping!"

Sanji sighed and went over to him. He lifted up his foot and stomped on Luffy's stomach. "Wake up, idiot!"

Luffy coughed up some blood and opened his eyes. He sat up very quickly and looked around. Then he saw England, looked down at his own body, and grinned.

"Hooray! I'm me again!" Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Old guy! Gimme the recipe!"

"I'm not an 'old guy'. Also, what recipe are you talking about?"

"It's in the pocket!" England patted his pockets until he felt something. Taking out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and handed it to Luffy, who immediately passed it on to Sanji, who said, "What's this?"

"The blond guy said it's a recipe for meat pizza!"

"Pizza?" Sanji scanned the recipe, eyeing the picture. "It looks… good, actually."

"You had pizza?" said England.

"Yeah!"

"The stupid frog better not have used my money…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Oh!" He quickly walked to the center of the circle. "I have to stand here in order to go back to my universe."

The magic circle started glowing. England's feet began to sink into the floor. "Good-bye, everyone!" he called out quickly. "Make sure to wipe away the circle when it stops glowing…"

His body sank entirely into the deck and the circle's glow faded.

* * *

France laid his cards down on the table and smiled smugly. "I believe this hand goes to me, Japan!"

"Not so, France-_san_." Japan put down his cards to reveal four kings. France swore.

"_Mon Dieu_, Japan, your poker face is excellent…" he tallied up the score. Then he looked up to find England coming up the stairs.

"Luffy?" He said. "Or…"

"Are you still here, frog?"

"_Angleterre_!" France leapt up and attempted to hug England, who quickly shoved him to the floor. He nodded and smiled at Japan, who nodded back. "I am glad to see that you're back, Arthur-_san_. Although I have to admit that I will miss Luffy-_san_."

"Oh, yes, thank you to both of you for house-sitting." His eyes fell upon the shattered T.V. "And this reminds me…" he added, holding up his bandaged hand. "Please tell me that the broken T.V. and my hand have nothing to do with one another…"

"Ah…"

"Well…"

* * *

**Hooray, everything's back to normal! There will be an epilogue after this, so stay tuned~!**


	16. In Which A Mini-Denouement Is Shown

England stood in his living room. It certainly was familiar, but since coming back from the Going Merry, he felt as though he had entered a stranger's house. Because Japan and France had left the day before, he felt rather alone, especially without the company of the friendly and strange pirates of that universe. He picked up the first volume of One Piece, which Japan had left for him to read, and looked at the cover, which featured Luffy jumping in the air with a huge grin on his face, along with Nami and Zoro in the boat, smiling up at him. It was strange to think that he had been part of a fictional world, created by a Japanese man.

Coming to a decision, he sat down and opened up the book. He had just started the second chapter, when Luffy was cheerfully stating that he didn't think his journey would end so soon as he was being sucked into a large whirlpool, when the doorbell chimed. Bookmarking his place, he quietly sang along with the chimes as he went to the front door.

"My country 'tis of thee…"

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Luffy, shoving another whole slice into his mouth. "This is really good, Sanji!"

Sanji had made pizza for everyone. Luffy got his 'Meat-Meat Pizza', as he called it, and the rest shared a pizza with plenty of cheese. Sanji had realized from the recipe's notes that the food usually had cheese, not all meat.

"Oh, Sanji-_kun_, could we have another one with some peppers?" said Nami sweetly.

"_Hai_, Nami-_swaaan_!"

"Ero-cook."

"AH?"

"Everyone! Come quickly!" the urgent voice of Nico Robin brought the crew running outside. The sight shocked them: Large chunks of wood and cloth fell from the sky, surrounding their ship and hitting parts of it.

"EEEEH?"

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

**It is very very ****_very_**** satisfying to know I've finished this story :) Thank you all for your support, minna-sama~!**

**The sequel is now up! /s/8765555/1/Another-Unusual-Occurrence**


End file.
